overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 05
Nazarick Werewolf (ナザリック人狼) is the fifth chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary Peroroncino asks Momonga if he is familiar with Werewolf. Momonga mistakes it as the race, but the birdman player corrects him that he is referring to a game. Herohero comes into the conversation mistakenly think they are talking about work. Peroroncino explains the setup of the game. Players are assigned roles in a village where werewolves hide in disguise. The most notable roles are the Werewolf and the Fortuneteller. It's a deduction game where the players have to figure out the true identity of their opponents. He goes onto explain the roles of the game: The Villagers have no abilities and win only if they execute all the Werewolves. The Werewolves can kill once per night and win if they kill the Villagers until they equal or outnumber them. If there is more than one werewolf, they can only be allowed to kill one victim per night. The Fortuneteller has the same goal as the Villagers however they have the ability to see whether one person is a Werewolf. The game is split into two phases: day and night. During the day the Villagers talk to each other and vote who to execute to wipe out the Werewolves. Likewise, during the night, the Werewolves kill a Villager and the Fortuneteller divines the identity. The process is repeated until a winner is decided. Momonga suggests that they play a game of Werewolf with the rest of the guild. Herohero agrees to state that the chat function of YGGDRASIL would be well-suited. However, Peroroncino declines to put the idea in motion as he believes that the game might create an unfriendly atmosphere between guild members. The topic of the game was dropped then. In the present, Momonga now as Ainz Ooal Gowns decides to play with the NPCs (Albedo, Lupusregina Beta, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Aura Bella Fiora, Mare Bello Fiore, CZ2I28 Delta, Narberal Gamma, and Shalltear Bloodfallen). After having finished explaining the rules to them the participants are ready to play. Ainz taking the role as a Game Master begins the first phase of the game and hands out role cards. The sets on the story of finding a corpse in Nazarick Village. There are five villagers, two werewolves and one fortuneteller. Shalltear comments that they can't really determine the werewolf without any clues. Aura jokingly suggests that the werewolves raise their hands, causing Lupusregina to raise her hand in confirmation. The villagers then unanimously vote to execute the maid, eliminating her from the game. Ainz declares that night has passed and Albedo is the second victim. Shalltear thinks that since Lupusregina declared she was a werewolf they eliminated one, but Aura believes otherwise. The two get into an argument of the possibility that there are still two werewolves, Mare warns them that there is a time limit. TO move things along Narberal declares herself as a fortuneteller. She confirms that Albedo was not a werewolf. Feeling at a loss Aura asks Ainz to give them a clue. Knowing that they are beginners he makes an exception and provides them advice on what Perooroncino told him, that those who talk too little are suspicious and the same could be said for those that talk the most. Advice in hand the group decide to execute Shizu. Night has arrived and Narberal is the next victim. Since there are two werewolves (Entoma and Mare) and two villagers (Aura and Shalltear) Ainz declares the former to be the winners. Aura is exasperated that the culprits were sitting next to her the whole time. Shizu stares at Ainz due to his advice that led to her being eliminated in the game. The girls demand another game. Ainz agrees but decides to change the rules to balance it, however, Albedo interrupts him and suggests that with eight players, having two werewolves gives them too much of an advantage. She wishes to have only one werewolf and to include a new role: Ainz Ooal Gow. Her new rules are to make sure Ainz survives. If the villagers win and Ainz lives, it is Ainz's win and likewise if the werewolf wins. In a situation where the werewolves and villagers are in equal number, Ainz acting as a third party will initiate a tie and is able to see the status of all parties. In any situation, Ainz is the winner to which the others agree, except Ainz who views the new rules a bit convoluted. If the werewolves or villagers attack him then all parties would lose. Nevertheless, he allows the reiterations to the game to be made. Albedo contemplates on who is Ainz in this round. Seeing Shalltear's arrogant comment about being included with humans makes her suspect she is playing as Ainz. Though she reconsiders that Shalltear is just deluding herself for her own fantasies. Rather than point out to the other she may be Ainz. Albedo she acts as her master. This makes the others believe that she is using it as a smokescreen to avoid being targeted. All of a sudden all the players begin using the same tactic. In any case all the round end with Ainz's victory. Ainz is aghast the game has been changed to exaggerated proportions however he can't help feel it improved the relationships between the NPCs as opposed to what Peroroncino claimed. He also feels that Werewolf is no longer appropriate. Narberal suggests renaming Ainz-sama Game but Ainz instead chooses the name Nazarick Werewolf. The game remained popular amongst the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Character Appearance *Enri Emmot (Cameo) *Peroroncino (Flashback) *Momonga *Herohero (Flashback) *Albedo *Lupusregina Beta *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *CZ2I28 Delta *Narberal Gamma *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Clementine (Cameo) *Pandora's Actor (Cameo) *Victim (Cameo) Known Locations *Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes *This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace July 2017 Issue. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters